logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickelodeon Productions/Other
1990–2009 1990-1995 GW259H199.jpg GUTS.PNG 1990-2009 Nickelodeon Haypile.png Nickelodeon Logo.png File:Nickelodeon_Production_Rockos_Modern_Life_1995.jpeg|''Rocko's Modern Life'' (Spanish version, 1996) HAYPILE.PNG|''Rugrats'' (2000) Notice how the three creators of the latter show are listed as the last line of the copyright notice. HAYPILE2.PNG|''As Told By Ginger'' (2004; DVD releases only) 6a26dd9ca03500a63b17e65a19a8123e.png|''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2006; DVD releases only) vlcsnap-2016-09-04-10h45m29s240.png|''Dora the Explorer'' (2007) 1992-1993 (The Nickelodeon Wild Side Show) 1992-1994 GW234H184.jpg 1993 Nickelodeon production.jpeg|Variation on the original Rugrats VHS Tales From The Crib and A Baby's Gotta Do What A Baby's Gotta Do releases from Sony Wonder. NICK NEWS-Linda Ellerbee-1993 00-28-18 .png 1993-2009 NICK NEWS-Linda Ellerbee-1993 00-28-18 .png GW254H171.jpg GW225H169.png GW225H167-1.png|''Rugrats'' (1997) GW222H171-0.png|''Rugrats'' (1997) 337d462e256e257fd0364fc680e572ee.jpg|''Rugrats'' (1997) GW223H171.png GW224H171.png GW226H171.png|Variant with the words "im Aftruag von", which is German for "in behalf of". Screenshotter--PrivateWorldsLindaEllerbeeNickNews-22’51”.png Screenshotter--LuckyDuckProductionsNickelodeon2009-0’05”.png 1993 1993-1995 1993-1999 GW207H167.png GW225H167-0.png GW231H169.png April 10th-December 16th, 1994 1994-1997 ed355a3663a0b78ea4d52efc7d83e46d.png|Variant for the © for the service. 1994-2004 1996-2008 Nickelodeon Light Bulb1.png|1999 nickelodeon pro.PNG|1997 NickPro1996.PNG|''KaBlam!'' (1996). This variant did not use the buzzing sound effect, rather the show used the credit music. 1997NickProductions.png |''KaBlam!'' (1997). Note that the 1997 text is plastering the year and thus creates a cutoff. NickPro2000.PNG|''KaBlam!'' (2000) NickelodeonFrederator2000.jpg|The Electric Piper 2000 NedDisclassedLightbulb.JPG|''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' NickProLB1999KCA.png|Kids' Choice Awards (1999) The logo started along with the arm Nick Jr. Productions in 1996. This appeared on KaBlam!. 1998-2003 Images_7.jpeg|Various Nickelodeon video Nickelodeon UK Soccer Ball.GIF|Used on Nickelodeon UK's Renford Rejects March 2000-September 2000 On March 3rd, 2000 Nick begins showing re-typed credits on the left side of the screen with the show's logo on top, while showing promos on the right side and using older Nickelodeon logos that wasn't being used on TV with copyright notice at the bottom while the show's end theme was playing. (Using March-September 2000 Split Screen Credits)]] (Using March-September 2000 Split Screen Credits)]] (Using March-September 2000 Split Screen Credits)]] (Using March-September 2000 Split Screen Credits)]] (Using March-September 2000 Split Screen Credits)]] (Using March-September 2000 Split Screen Credits)]] 2000-2006 Nickelodeon Cloud 2.png|Cloud 2 (Used on CatDog, Hey Arnold!, Rugrats, Speed Racer and SpongeBob SquarePants) Nickelodeon Amoeba.png|Amoeba (Used on Doug and The Wild Thornberrys) Nickelodeon Baroque-0.png|Baroque (Used on Butt-Ugly Martians and Hey Arnold!) Nickelodeon Electron-0.png|Electron (Used on Pelswick) Nickelodeon 2000-2006 (Evolution Version).PNG|Evolution (Used on SpongeBob SquarePants) GW232H172.jpg|Flower (Used on All Grown Up, Avatar, Barbie of Swan Lake, Catscratch, My Dad the Rock Star, Rocket Power, Rugrats and SpongeBob SquarePants) NickSplat (2000-2006).png|Splat (Used on Jimmy Neutron) Nicktoons (2000-2006).png|Nicktoons (Used on ChalkZone, Danny Phantom, The Fairly OddParents, Invader ZIM, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Oh Yeah! Cartoons and The X's) Nickelodeon Radishes.png|Radishes (Used on The Amanda Show, The Fairly OddParents, Pelswick, Rugrats and SpongeBob SquarePants), there's variants with faint cut off. Nickelodeon Cloud 2 (Bylineless).jpg 2002 Viacom.PNG|Same as the 2001 version but with the TRP (Tollin/Robbins Productions) It uses The Amanda Show version the with the it uses a faint cut off version the Light Bulb buzzing sound. Invader Zim Variant 2004.PNG|Variant seen after the first episode of Invader Zim. Nickelodeon 2000.jpg|This was for going into a commercial but the other is behind a teal background with The Fairly OddParents instrumental theme playing and copyright notice. Nickelodeon 2004.jpg|This was for going into a commercial but the other is behind a teal background with Doug instrumental theme playing and copyright notice. 2007-2008 NickSplat Copyright Notice Error.png|''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2002; 1999 copyright notice error) NICKELODEON_(2007-2009).png|''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (2007) 250px-Nickelodeon 2006.jpg|''Nickelodeon Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2007) 2007-2009 NickSplat.png NickBubble.png|''iCarly'' (2007) 2008-2009, January 28, 2010 (SpongeBob SquarePants: Viking-Sized Adventures) Bandicam_2014-11-26_10-11-46-618.jpg Bandicam_2014-11-26_10-11-28-118.jpg When Nick Jr. Productions was merged, Nickelodeon made new "light bulb logo", First, the splat is shown with a black background. Then it shines orange to red. The splat changes shape to an light bulb. You could hear the kids laughing. Then the light bulb reverts back to the splat. The background turned black except for the right side. The version could have bylineless or having a copyright disclaimer. Sometimes the logo could have the faster version. First, The light bulb changed shape to the splat. There's no kids laughing here. The splat is on the downish right. The splat is small at the end. The faster version could be seen on The Backyardigans. The normal ones could appear over Nick Jr. or Nickelodeon shows. 2009–present 2009–present Nickelodeon Productions.png Nickelodeon Productions (NickMom variant).png|NickMom variant nick logo icarly variant.jpg|''iCarly'' (2009) Nickelodeon_productions.png|''Team Umizoomi'' (2009) The_Mighty_B!_(2010).png|''The Mighty B!'' (2010-2011) Screenshotter--LindaEllerbeementionsTheVestionNickNews-0’24”.png|Nick News (2010) Screenshotter--NickNewsWhatHappenedNSE120APodcast-22’33”.png|Nick News (2011) VictoriousNick.png|''Victorious'' (2011) vlcsnap-2014-01-17-02h16m37s53.png|''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-07-17h30m14s203.png|''SpongeBob SquarePants: It's A SpongeBob Christmas!'' (2012) FigureItOurNick.png|''Figure It Out'' (2012-2013) The_Fairly_Oddparents_(2013).png|''The Fairly Oddparents'' (2008, 2013-present) Vlcsnap-00004.jpg|''TMNT'' (2015-2017) Vlcsnap-00003.jpg|''The Loud House'' (2016-present) NickelodeonProductions2016SchoolOfRock.png|''School Of Rock'' (2016) 2017-present vlcsnap-2017-07-10-16h04m05s181.png vlcsnap-2017-07-10-16h09m36s519.png|Still used in NickSplat airings and current shows 2cc9776680e77e1c98d0b51f060e8bed.png|With blue-ish background. vlcsnap-2017-07-10-16h04m19s146.png|With yellow background Vlcsnap-2017-07-10-16h03m50s125.png NickProd5.PNG|With purple background Nickelodeonproductions2017 ('nick').png|This is used in the first version of the part of the endings. Videos Nickelodeon Productions (2017) 2 Nickelodeon Productions (Bounce) (2017) (REAL LONG VERSION, music added) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Special logos Category:MTV Networks Category:Viacom Category:National Amusements Category:1990